


I Will Not

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Luffy - Freeform, Nakama, Nakamaship, Usopp - Freeform, Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not betray this hat! I made that mistake once, and I'll never do that again!" </p><p>Usopp stands firm in his resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not

**Author's Note:**

> (post time skip)

The dust had settled on a long worn battle. The battleground was a small island somewhere in the grand line-so insignificant was the island it had not acquired a name. After today however, the island would earn its spot on a map, and many would come from across the sea to look upon the sands and imagine how great the battle had been that had taken place there. That would be the future, for now pirates were scattered across the sand like litter, and only the ground below and the sky above could speak of why they lay there and how the battle had waged. The battle was now at it's end and the victor would soon be declared.

A tall pirate in a dark red suit, managed to get to his feet, and after a few wobbly steps, stood tall and firm. He adjusted himself, and surveyed the battlefield. His crew, The Devil's Boy's, had taken quite a beating. All six hundred of his men were broken beyond measure-but his crew had paid their foe back.

The Straw Hats were scattered on the ground, bloodied and wheezing. Their captain lay just a few feet in front of him, still and quiet. 

"You've been a real thorn in my side..." the red suited man hissed loud enough for anyone awake to hear, "But I am the great Pirate, Malvado Diablo-leader of The Devil's Boy's-and you puny weaklings will know defeat! Now..." 

Malvado let out a ragged breath, and cast his eye down on the young man he'd just been sparring with. Luffy lay still on the ground, wounded so heavily his face could not clearly be seen. His hat lay roughly three feet away, and Malvado smiled at the hat that the rubber man had shown gentle care to through out the battle.

"Look at you now rubber man...you talk a big talk, and you're flashy...but that's all you'll ever amount to being. A flash and pretty words! If you're not strong you'll just keep on losing! I suppose your brother dying and your two year absence taught you nothing! What a pity! When you're gone I'll burn your flag, your ship, your friends, and then you! You'll be nothing but a speck of forgotten dust by the time I'm through! But first, I'm starting with this hat!"

Malvado had limped to Luffy's hat, and raised a heavy leg with a purpose. As he brought it down, the sole of his foot found a back instead. He was so startled by the unexpected obstacle he lost balance, and had to take several steps back to regain his footing. Somehow, one of the Straw Hat pirates had gotten up, and placed himself over Luffy's hat. 

"You're that...that sniper... What do you think you're doing getting in my way?!" Malvado hissed a vein throbbing in his forehead in time with his angry heartbeat.

Usopp, looking just as unruly as Luffy, had dragged himself over and positioned himself over Luffy's hat. He was silent, his ratted dark curls spilling over his bloody back and down his shoulders. As Malvado spoke, he hunkered down over Luffy's hat, determined to protect his captain's prized possession.

"You damned dirty dog...I'll just go through you!" Malvado howled his short temper blinding him.

Most of his strength had been wasted on Luffy, but he still had the strength to kick. If he had to, he would kick this kid to death. His anger and annoyance fueling him, he brought his foot down on Usopp's back, head, and ribs again and again. Usopp did not make a sound as he took the mercilessly beating, but took the punishment as quietly as possible. For several grueling minutes Malvado Diablo took his anger out on the Usopp, only growing angrier as Usopp made no sound or any indication that he would move.

"What's the matter with you?! Move!" Malvado hissed changing the direction of his foot and kicked the sniper hard in the face.

Usopp let out a pained squeak as he felt his nose snap, and with his small cry of pain fell the words, "No...I will not."

"Move!" Malvado growled as he grabbed Usopp's hair.

"I will not."

"MOVE!" Malvado roared as he brought his knee to Usopp's face. Even like this, Usopp tucked the hat further in the protection of his body.

"I will not."

"MOVE!"

Another strike to Usopp's face.

"I will not."

"MOVE!"

Two more furious kicks that caused Usopp's hair to be wrenched from his head.

"I...will not."

"MOVE!"

Usopp's body was attacked with many more ferocious kicks, and finally Usopp collapsed. Malvado smirked, pleased to see the stubborn sniper finally go down. As soon as his smile had come, it was gone. Usopp still clung to the hat, and his collapse was for only a moment. He rolled painfully, but managed again to get on all fours and become a protective fortress over his Captain's beloved hat. His bag, so damaged from the long battle and now the brutal assault had broken, its contents spilling out on the ground around them. A funny looking mask caught Malvado's eye and he kicked it out in frustration. The golden, half broken mask skittered across the ground coming to a stop against Luffy's prone form.

The ever silent captain's hand twitched, going unnoticed in all the commotion.

"Why prolong your death! Move of your own accord or I will stomp you until you are nothing but a fine pulp!"

"...S-stomp away..." Usopp whispered "Stomp...away. I tell you...I won't move. I will not....I will not! I betrayed this hat once...and I...I am always going to make up for my mistake until I am forgiven...and I'll never be forgiven. Because I will never forgive myself. I betrayed this hat once! Never again will I make that mistake! I will be a brave man of the sea...and take any punishment you have to offer! I will not let you get Luffy's hat!"

"I don't care to hear about your sob story!" Malvado roared, losing the last of his patience. 

Stooping low he caught Usopp by the throat and in a blind rage he hauled the young man up high in the air, and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. With a burst of energy he threw Usopp away, heaving loud exhausted breaths as he watched the youth skid into a crashing halt against some large rocks. Usopp's arms were still folded, and his knees were drawn up as he no doubt, continued to protect Luffy's hat. He coughed harshly before he bent to the side and thew up a moderate amount of blood and bile.

"I will tear that straw hat up, and then when your beloved captain wakes up, flay you alive before him! If you indeed are some sort of traitor he should have done this task himself! I'll do him this one favor before I kill him!"

As he screamed, the weary Straw Hat crew were lifting their heads. The looks on their faces were unspeakably angry...they had been listening for awhile... unable to move from their many grievous injuries. Their Captain did not lift his head, but his fingers twitched, and thumb lifted and touched the mask that had been kicked on his body.

Malvado reached Usopp, and picked up under his arms and held him aloft. The sniper was too weak to curl up any further, and dropped his hands and legs from their tucked position revealing... nothing. Usopp did not have the hat. Malvado jolted with surprised and turned to look where the sniper had last been. 

On the ground below where Usopps body had been was a small hole, and gently placed in it was Luffy's hat. Sometime as Usopp spoke, the sniper had dug a shallow hole in the dirt with his hands and placed in it, Luffy's hat. Usopp had sensed what was coming, and acted accordingly, pulling the wool right over Malvado's eyes, thus keeping the enraged pirate away from the straw hat.

"You-" Malvado seethed, his neck and face growing red in anger. 

Turning to look at Usopp, he was further outraged to see a weak grin plastered on his face. 

"Gotcha..." Usopp managed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Malvado swore, his hands going to Usopp's throat, and squeezing tightly. 

He had only just clasped his hands around Usopp's throat when he heard what sounded like feet sliding on the ground. He turned, loosening his grip on Usopp's throat. The sniper's head lolled back as he seemed to slip into unconsciousness at last.

The Straw Hat's were on their feet, and making staggering steps towards Malvado and Usopp.

"Get your hands off our Sniper," Sanji whispered, putting a ruined cigarette to his mouth.

"If you don't...we'll make you pay," Zoro promised, one sword clasped firmly in his his hand.

"Usopp-bro is no traitor...keep you're filthy comments to yourself," Franky spoke next, and steadied a weary Robin as he did.

"I dear sniper tends to tell tales...he's never once betrayed us," Robin affirmed, passing Franky his sunglasses.

"Get away from him..." Chopper wheezed his words garbled as his tears spread down his face.

"The punishment we will be delivering to you today, will be a tune you won't soon forget," Brook promised rotating his head side to side as if he were trying to work a kink out of muscles he did not have.

"And we're not the worst of your problems!" Nami declared, stamping her foot down and popping her hip out as she pointed a finger at Malvado, "Our Captain has just put something together and it'll be your undoing!"

Malvado turned fully around, Usopp still clutched in his grasp. Luffy was up on his feet now, his crew behind him. In his battered hand was the odd mask Malvado had kicked earlier.  Luffy's head  was lowered, but not in defeat. Luffy was radiating with anger, and his head drooped from the weight. Malvado felt if Luffy looked at him in this moment, it would spell his end.

"Let go of my Nakama," Luffy whispered, his head finally raising. Their eyes met, and Malvado felt something cold drop in the pit of his stomach. Luffy's eyes were shining with a blood thirsty sheen. A power pulsed from Luffy's words, and Malvado's hands shook from a terrible fright. He released Usopp who fell in a boneless heap. His eyes were open, but he was unconscious and had been since Malvado scooped him up.

"Usopp has never betrayed me. Not once," Luffy continued taking calm and calculated steps towards Malvado. With an intentional step, he stepped over his hat, leaving it behind for now. What he had to say at this moment, was much more important than retrieving his hat.

Holding the mask before him he growled, "This is Sogeking's mask. There's...there's only one reason Usopp would have it!" Luffy choked on the words, and his eyes flooded with tears, "This is proof that Usopp has never once betrayed me! That Usopp has always been at my side-NO MATTER WHAT STUPID THINGS WE SAID TO HURT ONE ANOTHER-"

Luffy's hand launched out seizing Malvado by the throat, and with a snap had retracted back, dragging the pirate captain back with it.  Luffy held Malvado in front of him, his face streaming with tears, and his eyes enraged. It was as he was forced to look deep into Luffy's eyes, Malvado realized he would not leave this battle the victor. He was going to lose-maybe even die. It was with that realization that all of Malvado's bravado died out.

"L-let go! Let go!" He begged, squirming against Luppy's grasp that had become stronger than steel.

"WE ARE NAKAMA! AND HE HAS NOTHING LEFT TO APOLOGIZE FOR!"

"I...I'm sorry! let me go! Let me go and I-I'll-"

"AND YOU'VE NO RIGHT TO ASSUME YOU CAN KNOW A THING ABOUT USOPP!" Luffy tossed the Sogeking mask high in the air, and brought his fist crashing down in to Malvado's face. Malvado went flying through the air, only to meet Sanji half way up through the air. Sanji grit his teeth, and spun rapidly before bringing down a leg on Malvado's head. Malvado's teeth cracked as he was struck, and off he went flying toward Zoro, who eagerly awaited the man's arrival. On and on it went... Malvado being bounced between each member of the straw hat's so that they might take a turn at striking their enemy. By the time the Sogeking mask fell back to earth Malvado lay defeated and still in the ground. Luffy caught the mask, signaling an end to the battle.

The Straw Hat's had come out victorious once again.

Holding the mask gently, Luffy brushed his thumbs carefully over the mask. Sticking out his lower lip in a child like pout, he turned to look at Nami to confirm his suspicions. Nami met Luffy's watery gaze and nodded at her Captain, her lip quivering as Luffy held the mask in his hands. Luffy had known deep down that Sogeking and Usopp were one and the same. He was almost positive that day Usopp had screamed his apologies he'd heard Usopp admit to it. But he didn't think too much on it...he didn't like to. 

What had been the meaning of meeting again while under disguise? Luffy had never fully grasped it. He'd been a little afraid it had meant Usopp had been afraid of him. To have one of his Nakama fear him...even if for a second felt like a terrible weight.

Luffy hadn't thought that Usopp might still bearing the weight of his guilt and his regrets over what had happened in the past. Now he wish he'd acknowledged what had happened back then, if even for just a moment longer. Just so they could have fully cleared the matter up...so Luffy could explain how valuable Usopp was. Hadn't the sniper known? Did he have any cause to doubt how Luffy felt about his friends?

Sniffling Luffy looked down to his injured sniper. Usopp was still, and had not moved, giving no sign he was awake. The only hint that Usopp was actually awake, was his bright red ears-embarrassed at haven been heard. The air was tense and a soft muffled sound slipped past Usopp's lips.

"...Sorry..." Usopp whispered, his speech thick and slurred from his injuries, " 'M sorry...I...I..."

"IDIOT!!!" Luffy sobbed, collapsing from his exhaustion, and many wounds at last. He reached out and seized the snipers hand as Chopper screeched and began his dutiful work of looking after both the Captain and Usopp.

"You have nothing to make up for anymore! We're nakama! All is forgiven isn't it?!" Luffy sobbed squeezing Usopp's hand. Miserably, Luffy pressed his face to the ground, and sobbed bitterly. Howling at all the hurt that had still been plaguing his dear friend. Luffy tangled his hand in his hair and howled loudly, squeezing Usopp's hand tighter. The sniper sniffled loudly in response, turning his face away from his beloved captain, and the heavy weight of his fellow ship mates' stares.

"I...You all forgave me... but I really messed up back then. A-and I won't again...I won't m-mess up like that again. I won't be-betray you-"

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Luffy cried, echoed by the rest of his crew.

Usopp sniffled, and whispered a final, "Thank you..." before he bit on his lip turning his sad, but relieved face away from his fellow.

The Straw Hat crew sat around their weeping Captain, agreeing with their Captain as he wept and scolded Usopp. They insulted, reassured, praised, and cursed Usopp for all sorts of reasons, the heavy atmosphere slowly going away.

"Usopp! Usopp! Your Captain is talking to you! You-you big dummy! You're forgiven! You're forgiven! You have to let it go! Don't think that I doubt you! I'll never doubt you!"

"I...will not..." Usopp whispered, groaning as Chopper rolled him over to inspect his wounds, "I will not just l-let it go! I...I am glad to be fully forgiven...but I won't just forget my past mistakes!"

The adam's apple of his throat bobbed as he choked, "I can't L-luffy. I can't. I must always remember...because I can never let you down again! I won't!"

"Idiot!" Luffy screeched, and in unison the two broke into much louder sobbing howls. No more word would be able to be spoken. They would have to wait until tomorrow to fully sit down and settle this problem.

All around them their friends cried, or let out their heavy held emotions in their own ways. Some cursed Luffy, some cursed Usopp, though they could all agree that both Usopp and Luffy together were the worst. Wounds were mended, and friendships were restrengthened. And the only one to bear witness to the sappy crew mates was the sky above and the ground below.

End


End file.
